Annie y Candy
by yeste1
Summary: podrá el amor del corazón mas que la sangre.. veamos como sucede esta historia a lo larga de sus vidas y si es posible que sigan unidas


Un día la Srta. Pony una mujer de ya avanzada edad se encontraba caminando por la pradera cuando escucho unos llantos de un bebé al girar se encontró con una pequeña rubia de unos pocos meses de nacida. Pero a pesar de que esta ya se veía que no estaba llorando aun escuchaba los llantos, y cuando camino unos pasos más adelante se encontró con otra bebé, pero esta de cabellos oscuros, pero ella ya estaba rodeada de aves que solo esperaban a que esta muriera. Tomo a las dos niñas y se las llevo con ella a su casa.

Pony era una persona mayor que vivía con su esposo el sr. Daymon, aún más mayor que ella. Se veían como dos abuelitos, tiernos porque ellos nunca pudieron tener hijos, pero eran conocidos por toda la comunidad pequeña de aquel pueblecito. Siempre que alguien necesita ayuda, comida o lo poco que tenían de dinero podían recurrir con ellos que estaban dispuestos a ayudar a la gente; por eso eran los abuelitos del pequeño pueblo para la gente de ahí.

Cuando Pony llego a la casa ya con un poco de trabajo con dos niñas, más las bolsas de comida, su esposo salió para ayudarla y se quedó paralizado pensando en porque Pony traía a esas bebés.

_ ¿Pero, qué haces con esas bebés Pony? _

_ Las encontré pasando la pradera colina arriba, estaban bajo el sol llorando y esta pequeña ya estaba rodeada de las aves. _

_ Pero… no puedes tomar así nomas a dos bebés. _

_ Si no lo hacía iban a morir de hambre y sed, si no es que no morían de insolación o por los animales que las rodeaban. _

_ ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con ellas? _

_ Por lo pronto darles de comer y un baño, porque ya lo necesita, luego iremos al pueblo a investigar quienes podrían ser los padres de estas criaturas. _

_ De acuerdo, haz lo que dices, yo iré a decirle María, porque vino a preguntar por ti ya está preocupada porque te has tardado. _

_ Está bien. _

María era una madre viuda que había llegado de la ciudad, ella en ese entonces estaba embarazada de su pequeño hijo Jimmy que ahora tenía 3 años. Ella había llegado ahí después de que el padre de su hijo había muerto de un accidente en la mina de carbón y como sus padres nunca quisieron que se case con él; le dieron la espalda. Y desde entonces Pony y Daymon eran su única familia. Ella viva como a medio km de casa de ellos.

_ Hola Mary, te vine a avisar que Pony ya llego, está bien, pero... _

_ ¿Qué pasa Daymon? _

_ Pony encontró a unas bebés, prácticamente tiradas colida arriba _

_ ¿Cómo que tiradas? _

_ Si las encontró abandonadas _

_ ¿Y qué piensan hacer? _

_ Ahora las esa alimentando y limpiando, pero tendremos que ir al pueblo a averiguar sobre ellas, si alguien tuvo unas niñas recientemente. _

_ vamos, iré a verla, solo déjeme ir por Jimmy. _

_ de acuerdo. _

Al día siguiente bajaron al pueblo para preguntar si alguien sabia de unas niñas de pocos meses. Pero nadie les daba información sobre ellas, hasta que se encontraron con una joven que les dijo que una mujer hace unos tres meses tuvo a una niña. Que la mama de esa joven recibió a la niña. Fueron a habar con la partera y ella reconoció a la niña castaña y les informo que efectivamente la mujer tuvo a esa niña pero que hacia hace una semana había fallecido de pulmonía y que ella estaba sola, pero cuando la fue a ver ella ya no tenía a la niña. Pero de la niña rubia no sabía nada, que de hecho ninguna otra mujer había tenido un bebé porque si no ella se hubiera enterado, ya que ella era la única partera de la zona y de los 2 pueblos aledaños.

Como no sabían qué hacer con las niñas fueron a la comisaria para reportar lo acontecido. Pero el comisario les dijo que no tenía lugar para dos bebés al menos que alguien las cuide mientras se resolvía la situación. Pony decidió que se cuidaría con ellas, aunque el sr. Daymon no estaba de acuerdo, pero con la ayuda de María acepto.

Paso el tiempo y no había noticias de nadie que quiera reclamar a las niñas. Y así pasaron 5 meses hasta que un día llego el comisario con una persona de servicios sociales para llevárselas, pero les informaron a los Sres. que no había lugar para unas niñas tan pequeñas y los lugares ya había sobrepoblación de niños y que si se hacían cargo de ellas probablemente pasarían más penurias ahí de los que ya tenían ahí.

Pony no quería desprenderse de ellas, ya se había encariñado con ellas, y no solo ellas sino hasta el sr. Daymon, María e incluso Jimmy que en el principio se había puesto celoso.

_ Vamos Daymon quedémosla mientras aparece alguien que las quiera adoptar. _

_ Si sr Daymon, yo la ayudare, y si nos hace falta comida y demás cosas las personas del pueblo nos ayudaran. _

_ Está bien, pero espero que las adopten pronto.

_ Gracias viejito lindo, no te arrepentirás, estas niñas nos darán mucha alegría. _

_ Solo espero que no te encariñes más de lo que ya está, porque cuando te separes de ellas sufrirás mucho Pony. _

_ El tiempo que estén conmigo lo aprovechare al máximo. _

_ Bueno como ya estamos de acuerdo, nos vamos, y en cuanto encontremos a unos padres para estas niñas se lo haremos saber. _

_ Pero, como? ¿Las separaran? Ellas están acostumbradas a estar juntas. _

_ Así es Sra. Es muy difícil encontrar padres para un niño y más seria para dos niñas juntas. _

_ Adios Sra. Pony, sr. Daymon.

_ Adiós. Y como se llamarán estas preciosas, hay que ponerles nombre ya que se quedarán aquí por tiempo indefinido. _

_ Eso ya lo había pensado, aunque no quería ponerles nombre porque me iba a encariñar más con ellas. Les decía bebé rubia u bebé castaña. _

_ Mas encariñada Pony? _

_ Jajajaja. bueno la bebé rubia como trajo una pequeña muñequita con nombre Candy y es muy blanca. La llamare Candance White. Y la bebé castaña cuando fuimos con la partera nos dijo que su madre le había puesto Annie. _

_ Que hermosos nombres Pony, entonces serán Candy y Annie Boss por lo menos hasta que las adopten. _

Pasaron 5 años desde que encontraron a las niñas.

Candy era una niña traviesa, pero a pesar de todo era de noble corazón siempre protegiendo a Annie de las travesuras que siempre Jimmy le hacía porque era las más fácil de engañar en todo. Annie era miedosa, algo caprichosa pero aun así era muy noble. Ellos 3 habían crecido como verdaderos hermanos a pesar de que no lo eran.

Pony cada día estaba más grande y su salud se deterioraba más. Pero no quería decirle a nadie, solo María se había dado cuenta, pero no podía seguir enviándolo y lo que más le preocupaba es que sus niñas si le pasaba algo servicio social se las quitaría ya que hace poco habían llegado con una noticia, que se las llevarían porque ellos eran personas ya muy viejas para que unas niñas convivan con ellas, pero a pesar de tal cosa habían logrado retrasar que vayan por ellas.

Un día estaban en casa y Candy había decidido amarrar a unos patitos a su mamá que para que no se perdieran de ella. Las niñas a pesar de que habían recibido mucho amor por parte de todos, sabían de sus orígenes y de cómo es que Pony estaba con ellas, pero a pesar de eso los niños del pueblo se burlaban de ellas porque les decían que no tenían papá y mamá y que las habían abandonado como basura. Y a pesar de que Candy no les tomaba en cuenta esas palabras, para Annie si era diferente y se ponía a llorar y Candy salía a su rescate golpeando a los demás niños. Y siempre estaban las mamás de estos haciendo reclamos a Pony o a Daymon por causa de ellas.

_ Candy porque tienes a esos pobres patitos amarrados, suéltalos inmediatamente. _

_ es que lo hice para que su mamá no los deje. _

_ Pero Candy, ellos deben estar libres acaso a ti te gustaría estar amarrada. _

_ No mamá Pony. _

_ Entonces suéltalos. _

_ de Acuerdo _ dijo Candy con un leve puchero. _

_ Tengo una idea_ dijo Daymon

_ ¿Cuál? _

_ ¿por qué no van mañana ustedes dos a un día de campo? _

_ Si!_

_ pero como se te ocurre que vayan ellas dos solas a día de campo. _

_ bueno, no solas, les puedo decir a Jimmy que vaya con ellas, además les hace falta distraerse un poco, y así dejaran a los pobres patos tranquilos, aunque sea un día. Lo necesitan Pony. _

_ de acuerdo, pero que no pasen mucho tiempo. _

_ que les puede pasar estando aquí, todo mundo nos conoce y las quieren. _

_ está bien_

_ yupiiii!_ gritaron las niñas. _ iremos a avisarle a Jimmy_

Al día siguiente Pony les preparo, sándwiches, pastel, jugo de frutas y les medio unos dulces en la canasta.

_ vamos Candy ya llego Jimmy_

_ Ya voy, solo agarro mi soga y unas cosas _

En el transcurso todos iban corriendo y jugando persiguiéndose, aunque Annie es la que se quedaba detrás. Se detuvieron debajo de un árbol que daba bastante sombra y cerca de él había un riachuelo de agua muy clara en esa época del año, en la época que hay mucho calor los habitantes del pueblo suben hasta la colina para poder ir a refrescarse un rato y distraerse y si al caso pescar algún pececillo.

_ Vamos Candy saca lo que nos dio la Sra. Pony _

_ Espera Jimmy no seas desesperado _

_ Candy tiene razón Jimmy, vamos a jugar un rato a las atrapadas y después comemos _

_ de acuerdo, pero tomemos algo, aunque sea _

_ Está bien, miren lo que traje_ dijo Candy, sacando una botella de vino _ se la tomé prestada a papá Daymon _

_ Pero Candy eso es del sr. Daymon _ dijo Jimmy

_ solo lo tome prestado, solo le tomaremos un poquito. Papá dice que solo lo toma para las ocasiones especiales y hoy es una especial. _

_ está bien. _

Empezaron a beber el vino y no solo un poco porque a pesar de que el primer sorbo les había parecido algo amargo conforme lo tomaban les gustaba cada día más, y al final se dieron cuenta que lo habían gastado no solo el vino sino hasta la comida y postre y aún faltaba tiempo para el almuerzo, pero como estaban tan felices por consecuencia del vino no les importo y se pusieron a jugar y correr por todo el lugar pero no paraban de reír por el efecto del vino, hasta que Annie ya mareada dijo que quería sentarse porque se sentía un poco rara.

_ vamos Annie no seas una llorona, te cansaste muy rápido _

_ déjala Jimmy, ya te dije que no te etas con Annie _

_ Es que mírala Candy se cansó muy rápido, Jajajaja _

_ es que Annie no está acostumbrada estar tanto tiempo en el sol _

_ tengo una idea, chicas, porque no nos metemos al rio y nos damos un baño, así Annie se refresca un poco. _

_ me parece bien, vamos Annie _

_ es que me da miedo Candy, se ve muy profundo y peligroso el rio. _

_ nada de eso Annie, es más pondré la cuerda de lado a lado en el rio así podremos agarrarnos de ella y estar ahí sin que nos pase nada. _

_ está bien chicos, vamos _

Se metieron al rio los tres y se la estaban pasando de maravilla, chapoteaban, nadaban, hasta que en una de esas la cuerda se desato de un lado y eso hizo que Annie se soltara y el rio ya estaba empezando a picarse y se la estaba llevando por la fuerza de la corriente.

_ Annie agárrate en lo que puedas. Ya voy _ en eso Candy y Jimmy iban nadando tras ella, pero la corriente podía más que ellos y los tres terminaron por perder el control e igual se los estaban llevando la corriente.

En eso aparecieron unos señores con sus perros y al verlos no dudaron en lanzarse al rio para sacar a los niños. Con algo de esfuerzo por fin salieron y los llevaron a una cabaña para que se puedan secar y cambiarse de ropa.

Mientras los niños se cambiaban, el señor daba órdenes para preparar comida y refrescos. Cuando estuvieron listos salieron.

_ hola, como se encuentran chicos _

_ bien, gracias por salvarnos _

_ Si sr. Gracias por salvarnos, todo fue mi culpa, si no hubiera insistidos que entremos a nadar, esto no hubiera pasado. _

_ no digas eso Jimmy, fue un accidente _

_ es que, si yo no hubiera sido tan débil, no pasaba _

_ solo fue un accidente, que gracias al cielo no paso a males _

_ si es verdad _ dijeron los niños

_ díganme como se llaman niños _

_ nos dijeron que no debíamos hablar con extraños _

_ Jajajaja, que niño más valiente, tienes razón, son el sr. Britter; Daniel Britter_

_ yo me llamo Candy; ella es mi hermana Annie y el mi hermano Jimmy _

_ pero que niños más bonitos, mucho gusto; vamos la comida ya está lista _

_ siiii vamos, muero de hambre _

_ pero Candy ya comimos lo que nos hizo mamá Pony _

_ sí, pero con el susto que pasamos ya me dio hambre de nuevo. _

_ Jajajaja _ todos rieron

_ pero que rico carne asada, aquí comeremos al aire libre? _

_ así es, hay algún problema_ dijo Daniel

_ no, es solo que nunca lo hemos hecho, al penos que sea día de campo _

_ bueno, la carne asada normalmente es al aire libre, pero sírvanse niños todo lo que gusten _

_ así con las manos, mama pony dice que no comamos con las manos, _

_ si dice que es de mala educación _

_ Jajajaja, en algunas comidas sí, pero este si pueden hacerlo, vamos niños coman y ahí hay limonada. _

_ de acuerdo _

_ y díganme niños, si son hermanos porque no se parecen, discúlpenme por ser tan indiscreto, pero me dio curiosidad, ninguno se parece. _

_ es que no somos hermanos de sangre, pero como hemos crecido juntos, nos decimos hermanos _ dijo Jimmy

_ como es eso? _

_ es que no conoce a mis papás? Todos los del pueblo los conocen _

_ no. Es que yo no soy de aquí, vine el fin de semana a ver esta cabaña que me gustaría comprar, para las vacaciones de verano. _

_ Ud. ¿Es rico? _

_ Candy, no seas indiscreta _

_ lo siento _

_ Jajajaja, no te preocupes, no soy rico, pero si vivo bien con mi esposa. _

_ y no tiene hijos _

En eso vieron como Daniel se ponía triste pero aun así contesto _ si tuve una niña se llamaba Cristell, pero se enfermó hace un año y falleció. _

_ ohh cuanto lo sentimos _

_ no lo sientas Candy no lo sabias. Esa ropa que llevan era de ella. Excepto la de Jimmy claro _

_ Jajajaja _

_ Díganme niños al terminar de comer les gustaría pasear a caballo? _

_ si nos gustaría mucho_ respondieron Candy y Jimmy

_ yo… yo no. es que me da miedo _

_ vamos Annie yo te cuidare _

_ de acuerdo _

Dieron un pase a caballos los niños mientras el señor Britter se quedaba viéndolos y los sirvientes se alegraban porque después de un año al fin lo veian sonreir y diciendo que aquellos niños habían traído de nuevo la alegría a él. Al bajarse del caballo, ya el sol desaparecía, por lo cual Daniel los invito a que se quedasen a dormir en la cabaña y a cenar con él, eso claro que si aceptaban iría uno de los empleados a avisar a su familia donde estarían. Ellos encantados de aceptar, aunque Candy la tuvieron que convencer por Jimmy y Annie alegando que nunca más tendrían esa oportunidad como esa de vivir en una cabaña así.

Cuando el empleado fue a avisar al matrimonio Boss y a la madre de Jimmy. Ellos al principio no estaban de acuerdo, pero en eso Pony se sintió mal y prefirieron que los niños se quedaran ahí.

En la cena el sr Britter retomo la curiosidad de eso que no eran hermanos de sangre, y Jimmy le conto las cosas.

_ si Annie y yo cumplimos años el mismo día _

_ ¿así? ¿Cómo saben que nacieron el mismo día? _

_ es el día que mama Pony nos encontró en la pradera, y por eso ese día cumplimos años, _

_ Candy! _

El sr Britter se entristeció y no solo el sino hasta los empleados que estaban cerca y escucharon el relato.

_ si mamá dice que un día de estos vendrá el servicio social y se las llevaran, porque los Sres. Boss ya están muy viejitos. _

_ pero yo no quiero que me separen de mis padres _ dijo Candy

_ por qué dices eso, Candy, no te gustaría que te adopten_

_ Nooo, yo quiero a mis papitos con ellos he crecido. _

_ de acuerdo solo fue una pregunta, si están mejores ahí. No creo que el servicio venga por ustedes. Ahora vamos que ya están listas sus camas _

_ muchas gracias por todo sr. Britter por el buen día que nos ha hecho pasar. _

_ no tienen porque, la verdad la he pasado muy bien aquí con ustedes, y me gustaría que cuando compre la cabaña ustedes vengan a visitarme. _

_ yupi, sí, sí, sí, claro que vendremos sr Britter, gracias _

_ ahora a dormir _

Cuando los niños fueron a sus camas, Candy se quedó un poco intranquila y Annie pensativa.

_ dime Candy no te gustaría tener un papá como el sr Britter? _

_ no _

_ porque, es un señor muy bueno _

_ papá Daymon y mamá Pony igual lo son. _

_ si ya sé, pero, ellos no son nuestros padres legales y en cualquier momento vendrán por nosotras. _

_ Nooo, yo nunca me iré de ellos_

_ pero Candy, si nos quisieran nos hubieran adoptado, para que no se pudiera quitarnos _

_ellos nos quieren Annie que no lo ves, hasta nos han dado su apellido, lo que pasa que te estas dejando impresionar por su dinero. _

_ no Candy no es cierto. _

_ claro que sí, y mejor me voy con mis papás ya no quiero estar aquí_

_ pero Candy como te vas a ir, ya es tarde _

_ no me importa, yo me iré _

_ basta las dos _ dijo Jimmy _ Annie el sr Britter solo es amable con nosotros no piensa adoptarlas, y Candy ya les avisaron a nuestros padres que nos quedaríamos aquí, y si te ven llegar sola solo se preocuparan por nosotros. Nos iremos mañana temprano _

_ de acuerdo _ dijo Candy.

Se acostaron intranquilas, pero una con una preocupación diferente. A la mañana siguiente el sr Daniel los invito a desayunar, pero Candy y Jimmy le dijeron que no, pero Annie si quería y con tal de que no se quede solo Candy le dijo que se quede con ella mientras a ella la llevaban de regreso a casa.

Cuando llego vio que había personas en la casa, y apenas se bajó del caballo fue a ver qué pasaba. El sr Daymon se sorprendió al verla llegar solo, pero se alivió no ver a Annie porque ella era la más débil.

_ que pasa papá _

_ Pony se puso un poco enferma, pero nada de qué preocuparse _

_ quiero verla _

_ de hecho, pony quiere verla Daymon _ dijo María

_ de acuerdo _

_ papa? _

_ si Candy _

_ iras por Annie? _

_ es mejor que se quede un rato más en la cabaña, pecosita, ya sabes cómo se pondría, Annie cuando vea a Pony _

_ está bien papá Daymon, iré a ver a mamá _

_ si pecosita, ve _

_ crees que se recupere Daymon? _ pregunto María

_ no lo sé María, espero que sí, si no yo no sé qué pasaría con las niñas y el servicio social. _

_ ya verás que no se las quitaran, ellas han vivido 5 años aquí sin que se las hayan quitado durante tanto tiempo, nunca han venido ni siquiera a decir si hay prospectos de padres, ni cuando eran bebés que era más fácil de adoptarlas. Y ahora pues… _

_ eso espero, me sentiría muy triste sin ellas _

_ ya verás que todo se solucionara _

_ hola mamá, como te sientes? _ decía Candy

_ hola mi pecosita linda, que tal te fue en la casa del sr. Britter? _

_ nos divertimos mucho, mamá. Es un sr muy amable, comimos carne asada, nos prestó ropa que era de su hija, i incluso paseamos a caballo. _

_ pero que bien hija, así que te divertiste mucho _

_ si mamá, pero la verdad los extraña más, por eso decidir antes del desayuno para estar con ustedes, Annie se quiso quedar un rato más por eso Jimmy se quedó a acompañarla y a mi uno de los Sres. que trabajan ahí me trajo. _

_ Candy, tu siempre tan buena, pero no debiste apurarte en venir, así no te hubieras perdido el suculento desayuno que de seguro comerías. _

_ va, eso no me importa yo prefiero la compañía de ustedes _

_ mi niña, _

_ cómo estás mamá Pony, ayer que nos fuimos estabas bien, pero ya verás que pronto re recuperaras, yo te cuidare y daré muchos besos para que sanes pronto. Muuuuuaaaa _

_ anda Candy, siéntate a mi lado _

_ Si mami _

_ yo… yo hace tiempo que estoy enferma _

_no es cierto, mamá _

_ si cariño, pero siento que de esta no me recuperare _

_ no digas eso mami Pony _ lloraba Candy ya sin control

_ prométeme algo pequitas_

_ dime mami _

_ que serás feliz, no importa las circunstancias que pases, serás feliz _

_ si mami, te lo prometo, pero tú te mejoraras ya veras _

_ mira quiero darte algo, quiero que tú lo tengas _

_ que es mami _

_ un guardapelo, era de mi madre y ella me lo dio a mi cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad_

_ entonces no puedo aceptarlo mamá Pony _

_ anda Candy, yo quiero que lo tengas, y que lo guardes, y que cada vez que lo veas sepas que yo estaré para ti, siempre _

_ gracias mami, te prometo que lo cuidare mucho. _

_ te quiero Candy mi hija preciosa, gracias por haber estado junto a mí; tú y Annie me han llenado de alegría _

_ igual yo te quiero mucha mamá _

Al poco rato, Annie llego y pony hablo con ella igual que con Candy despidiéndose, y diciéndole lo mucho que la quería, y ese día fue el último de mamá Pony, a todos les afligió, el sr. Britter que llevo a Annie y a Jimmy hasta su casa le dijo a Daymon que cualquier cosa que necesitase le informaran dándole una tarjeta.

A los pocos días del fallecimiento de Pony el servicio social les informo con una terrible noticia diciendo que dos familias querían ver a las niñas i irían por ellas; y aunque no las adoptaran ellas se quedarían en el orfanatorio que ya tenían bastante tiempo con ellos y ya no era necesario de su hospitalidad.

Paso un mes de lo ocurrido y el sr. Daymon aún no se recuperaba, por lo tanto, las niñas estaban a cargo de María. En eso el sr Britter llego con una mujer rubia, la cual era su esposa.

Ellos fueron a hablar con el sr Daymon ya que querían adoptar a una de las niñas y para ser más precisos a Candy. Pero lo que no contaban es que Annie los estaba escuchando e inmediatamente fue a hablar con ella para pedirle de favor que nunca la dejara.

_ Candy, Candy, candyyyyyyy _

_ que pasa Annie _

_ el sr Britter está aquí con una mujer, parece que es su esposa, es muy bonita_

_ enserio Annie, iré a saludarlos _

_ espera Candy _

_ que pasa Annie, porque esa cara _

_ es que están hablando con papá Daymon _

_ y que dicen _

_ te quieren adoptar Candy _ decía Annie con desespero _ pero no quiero que te vayas Candy _

_ yo no me quiero ir Annie, y dejarlos a ustedes solos _

_ me lo prometes Candy _

_ te lo prometo Annie, no los dejare _

_ gracias Candy. _

_ te quiero Annie, y te prometo que lo que necesites aquí estaré yo para cuidarte, toma _ le dio Candy un beso

_ y eso porque _

_ porque a partir de ahora te prometo que yo seré tu mamá Annie _

_ si Candy _ dijo Annie dándole un beso a Candy _ y este beso es mi promesa que ahora yo seré tu papá y siempre te cuidare _

_ si nadie nos separara _

_ ahora tenemos que hacer algo para que vean que no soy una niña buena y no quieran llevarme con ellos _

_y que haremos Candy _

_ no creo que papá Daymon quiera llevarnos, pero por si acaso tendré que portarme mal, ya se iré dónde están los patos y me enlodare mientras saca unas sábanas y mójalas, dile que es porque me hice pipi _

_ de acuerdo Candy _

Mientras Candy hacia todo lo posible para portarse mal y que la pareja de casados se diera cuenta, Annie hacia todo lo posible para portarse bien, lo que no sabían las niñas es que ya habían tomado una decisión junto con el sr Daymon sobre la situación de las niñas. Al ver a Candy la Sra. comprendió que ella no quería ser adoptada todo lo contrario con Annie, a ella le pareció esta ultima una niña muy educada, noble y bastante tímida; justamente como era su hija. Por el contrario, Candy era más bien sagaz, algo rebelde, muy parlanchina y veía en ella a una niña menos refinada como con Annie que fácilmente podría ser una excelente aprendiz de una dama, pero por el contrario de la Sra. Britter, el sr Daniel estaba fascinado por esa niña pecosa rubia, que él decía que tenía más parecida a ella por ser las dos rubias. Y si fuera por ella se quedaría con Annie sin tener que tardarse en elegir.

_ dime Candy, porque no quieres que te adoptemos _

_ es que no me quiero separar de mi papá Daymon y tampoco de Annie que ella es mi hermana _

_ y si te dijera que las queremos a las dos _

_ a las dos. Eso se puede _

_ claro que se puede _

_ sería muy bueno, pero aun así y mi papá Daymon _

_ bueno él se quedaría aquí, pero podremos venir a verlo las veces que sea posible, y además él podría visitarnos _

_ y María y Jimmy? _

_ también podrían visitarnos _

_ no lo se _

_ si te sirve de algo Annie ya ha aceptado irse con nosotros como nuestra hija _

_ ¿qué dice? _

_ si ella acepto, es una niña muy linda igual que tú, pero dice que tiene muchas ganas de tener una mamá y un papá de verdad _

_ no lo creo no puede ser, Annie no me dejaría _

_ Candy a dónde vas _ Candy ya se había alejado corriendo en busca de Annie para preguntarle si era verdad lo que le había dicho el sr Daniel

_ Annie, Annie, es verdad? _

_ que cosa Candy _

_ que ya aceptaste irte con los Sres. Britter _

_ Candy es que yo quiero tener un papá y una mamá _

_ y que hay de nuestra promesa _

_ es que Candy yo… _

_ basta Annie, yo no quise irme con los Sres. Britter por ti, aunque yo igual quiera una mamá y un papá, pero por ti no acepte _

_ Candy… perdóname _

_ que Annie, que te iras y me dejaras sola aquí junto a papá Daymon _

_ no Candy, si tu no quieres les diré que no _

_ no Annie, si eso te hará feliz, puedes irte con ellos, al fin que no te necesitamos_

_ Candy regresa, perdóname _ se lanzó Annie a ella, pero tropezó y se quedó llorando viendo como Candy se iba igual derramando lágrimas.

Pero Candy ya había tomado una decisión, ella no se marcharía y dejaría solo a Daymon, no ella amaba ese lugar y más como su papá lo veía tan triste después de la muerte de mamá pony, ella no podía irse y dejarlo, así como así.

Daymon había tomado con sorpresa la resolución de Candy, como una niña tan pequeña podía poner los deseos de otras personas antes que los de ella misma. Pero Daymon no podía permitir eso, ya que sabía que Candy podría tener una vida mucho mejor con los Sres. Britter que el mismo le pudiera dar, incluso aunque Annie se fuera, porque claro comida nunca les había hecho falta, pero educación y modales para llegar a ser una dama le faltaba mucho, sobre todo a Candy y ya faltando Pony sentía que ya no podía hacerse del todo cargo de unas futuras Sritas. como ellas, no es que se quiera deshacer de ellas, pero era por su bien… un futuro mejor.

El sr Daymon convenció a Candy, y esta acepto no sin mucho ánimo, pero con la condición de que el fuera a visitarlas muy pronto, y solo así, solo por eso, ella acepto, claro no muy contenta y aun molesta con Annie, ya que a la menor propuesta ella ya se había lanzado a los brazos de los Sres. Britter feliz.

_ los extrañare mucho papá _ decía Candy

_ nosotros igual mi pecas preciosa, a ti y a Annie, que fueron como mis hijas, y no saben cómo siento que se marchen, pero será para que puedan ser unas preciosas damas en el futuro _

_ igual yo los extrañare mucho papá Daymon _ decía Annie, porque no es que no lo quiera, simplemente estaba algo alucinada por tanto lujo que los Sres. resplandecían.

_ Jimmy, cuida a los patitos a papá Daymon, María te extrañare, a ti igual Jimmy_

_lo sabemos niñas, pero ya verán que pronto se acostumbrarán a sus nuevas vidas _

_ el sr Britter dice que en su casa hay un jardín enorme y que podremos jugar en el _

_ que bien, ya ven, conocerán cosas nuevas y divertidas _

_ cuídense mucho _

_ si papá así lo haremos y prometemos escribir pronto _

_ claro que si _

_ bueno niñas hora de partir _ decía la Sra. Britter, no muy contenta de que Candy igual haya sido adoptada, pero el sr. insistió. Presentía que esta niña iba a ser muy difícil de domar.

El viaje fue algo cansado y aburrido ya que el pueblito no era muy cercano a la ciudad de chicago, pero aun así a Annie le pareció muy entretenido observando los paisajes, disfrutando de su ropa nueva, pero Candy estaba algo meditabunda. Cuando ya faltaba poco para la llegada a su casa la será Isabel Britter empezó a dar una serie de instrucciones que será el principio de la vida para unas niñas recién estrenadas a un mundo donde solo importaba el apellido de una buena fortuna y que cantidad de dinero tenías y si tu ropa era del mejor diseñador.

_ ahora que llegaran a casa, me gustaría que nos empiecen a llamar como es debido: mamá y papá _

_ si mama Isabel _ decía Annie

_ no querida, no mamá Isabel; simplemente mamá y papá, eso somos ahora para ustedes_

_ de acuerdo mamá _

_ pero yo tengo a mi mama Pony y mi papá Daymon _ respondía Candy

_ bueno eso fue en el pasado, ahora nosotros somos tus papás _

_ vamos Isabel déjala que se acostumbren, aun es el primer día que están con nosotros y deben estar cansadas. _

_ pero Daniel _

_ vamos querida las niñas han de tener hambre y necesitan un baño y después a dormir, para que puedan después conocer la casa. Que les parece niñas _

_ si estamos de acuerdo, verdad Candy? _

_ sí _ respondió sin más, volteándose a ver el paisaje

_ como digas Daniel. Otra cosa, cuando la gente pregunte de donde salieron, les contestaran que eran hijas de una prima lejana llamada Maritza. Ella y su esposo murieron en un accidente junto a su hijo, pero como no era muy frecuente con nosotros podemos decir eso. _

_ por qué? ¿Se avergüenza de nosotras de dónde vinimos? _

_ Candy _ dijo Annie

_ no es eso_ dijo Daniel _ lo que pasa es si la gente se entera de donde vienen y que nunca conocieron a sus papás, ellos no tomarían a bien eso y podrían tratarlas mal. _

_ pero eso sería negar a mi papá Daymon_

_ ya basta Candy, te prohíbo que le vuelvas a decir papá a ese sr. Ahora tu padre y madre somos nosotros. _

_ yo no quería venir, solo porque papá insistió vine, me pidió que no me aleje de Annie que parece que ya se olvidó de todos. _

_ vamos cariño, deja en paz a Candy. Y tu Candy no te pido que olvides a Daymon él es parte de tu vida igual que la de Annie, pero si me permites nos gustaría que nos quieras un poquito, así como haz querido a tu mami Pony y papi Daymon, danos la oportunidad de demostrarte que te queremos tanto como ellos las quieren_

_ de acuerdo_ dijo Candy con un resoplido. El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio, y aunque Annie trataba de conversar con Candy esta solo le respondía con monosílabos.


End file.
